Comment tout a changé
by AnkaaLewis
Summary: Lyall et Espérance Lupin passent une soirée tout à fait anodine avec leurs fils jumeaux Remus et Romulus. Ou il serait peut-être plus juste de dire que c'est ce qu'ils pensent. Car cette nuit pourrait bouleverser leur vie, à jamais. OS


Cette soirée avait bien démarré. La famille Lupin avait dîné très tôt, comme à son habitude, et les jumeaux étaient partis jouer dans leur chambre. Mais une querelle entre les deux jeunes garçons vint perturber la tranquillité du foyer.

Peu importait qui avait "commencé", comment leur père Lyall aurait-il pu réussir à démêler le vrai du faux dans les plaintes de ses fils ? La seule solution fut de séparer ses enfants quelques instants afin d'apaiser les tensions.

Ainsi le calme fut retrouvé. Lyall et sa femme n'aimaient pas les tensions et faisaient tout pour les éviter, que ce soit dans leur couple, leur famille ou leur voisinage. Ils n'aimaient pas non plus se faire remarquer, ce qui était devenu plus compliqué une fois leurs progénitures nées.

Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent pour le coucher, la rancune toujours un peu au cœur. Ils dormaient dans la même chambre depuis leur naissance. Ils n'avaient jamais dormi ailleurs ou séparés. Et ne s'étaient jamais plaint de tout cela, bien au contraire.

Les deux jeunes garçons se complétaient et paraissaient ne former qu'un, peut-être était-ce à cause de leur isolement ou peut-être n'était-ce que leur nature profonde. Ils passaient leur temps à jouer ensemble. Romulus était le protecteur un peu casse-cou, plein d'energie et un peu têtu, et Remus était plus calme et réfléchis. Mais tout deux avaient été élevés avec beaucoup de rigueur et ne créaient que très peu de problèmes à leurs parents. Ensemble, ils menaient une vie paisible.

Romulus était le plus énervé des deux, car il était de nature plus rancunière que son frère, et il ne put trouver le sommeil.

Ainsi, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée pour un enfant de son âge, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour trouver du réconfort auprès de l'un de ses parents.

Il vit que son père était occupé à la salle de bain et pensa qu'il était plus sage de rejoindre sa mère qui était sûrement en train de lire dans le salon, ce qu'il fit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de grands bruits et une grande agitation interrompirent le calme récemment retrouvé de la maison. Ce fût si effrayant qu'Espérance serra son fils Romulus contre elle et n'osa le quitter. A l'étage, son mari se battait pour sauver Remus des griffes d'une créature qui le répugnait par dessus tout : un Loup-Garou.

|l|l|l|l|

Bien sûr, le père de famille avait réussi à sauver son fils -de justesse- mais ce dernier en avait gardé des séquelles. En effet, ce petit garçon était devenu la créature tant redoutée par son père.

La petite famille avait tout fait pour le guérir, en vain, et afin de le protéger des regards extérieurs, ils abandonnèrent leur vie de casaniers.

L'inquiétude et le remord ne quittaient plus les coeurs des parents. Et la jalousie s'était installée dans le coeur de Romulus qui, de par son jeune âge, avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ses parents portaient une telle attention à son frère.

Il avait dû quitter le peu d'amis qu'il avait à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait s'en faire de nouveaux, toujours à cause de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus jouer ensemble, car leurs parents le leur interdisaient. Et ils ne dormaient plus dans la même chambre.

Romulus savait que quelque chose avait changé chez son frère ce soir là, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il voyait bien que l'attitude de ses parents avait changé à leur égard, mais c'était différent pour Remus. il voyait aussi que, chaque mois, des choses étranges se passaient chez son frère.

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que sa vie avait basculé et il en avait assez. Pour lui, son frère jumeau était devenu un monstre qui l'empêchait de vivre.

Et c'est pour cela que cette nuit-là, Romulus décida d'ouvrir la porte qui le séparait de son monstre de frère et de lui faire face. Mais cette créature fut plus forte que lui.

Et c'en fut fini de Romulus Lupin.

 **Blabla de fin :**

Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu :)

Tu sais sûrement que les reviews sont très importantes pour les auteurs ^^ mais il se trouve que c'est ma première fanfic donc du moment que tu restes respectueux/se, tout conseils ou toutes remarques me seront utiles !

Et merci à **Volcane4** pour ses conseils ^-^

~AnkaaLewis


End file.
